


In Search for my Love that no one Remembers

by AngelofDeath241



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofDeath241/pseuds/AngelofDeath241
Summary: AU. Nagito Komaeda is suddenly ghosted by his boyfriend, Hajime Hinata. While confused, he goes on to school at Hope's Peak Academy. While there, he's suddenly in contact with a mysterious new student name Izuru Kamukura. This new student....he's Hajime? Right?





	1. Chapter 1

“Hajime! Hey! I got something to show you!”  
  


Nagito ran down the street, and hugged his boyfriend tightly.  
 

“Hey, what’s up?” Hajime laughed happily, hugging Nagito back. Nagito let go of Hajime, and pulled the letter out of his pocket.  
 

“Look! I got picked by Hope’s Peak Academy! I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student!” Nagito said happily, handing the letter to Hajime. Hajime unfolded the letter, and started to read it.  
 

“Wow. It’s even got a list of who you’ll be going to school with! That’s awesome!” Hajime said happily.  
  


“Really? I didn’t see that. I just saw the letter, and only read a little to know I’d been accepted. Who’s going this year?” Nagito asked.  
  


“Didn’t you read the message board? I think someone put up the full list last night,” Hajime said.  
  


“Nah. I’ve been packing. I’m going on vacation soon, remember?” Nagito said.  
 

“I almost forgot. I’ll miss you when you’re gone,” Hajime said. He put his arms around Nagito’s waist, and kissed his cheek.  
 

“I’ll miss you, too, Hajime. I’ll….I’ll especially miss you this fall,” Nagito said softly.  
 

“Don’t say that. We still have a couple months left to spend together,” Hajime said.  
  


“I know. So, who’s going?” Nagito asked, pointing at the letter. Hajime let go of Nagito, and started reading.  
  


“Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast...woah! You get to go to school with Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza, Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder, Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician, Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic, Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer, Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse, Nekomaru Nidai, the Ultimate Team Manager, Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman,Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess, and Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Chef,” Hajime finished reading.  
  


“Ultimate Princess?” Nagito asked.  
  


“Yeah. The boards were talking about that last night, too. It seems she’s a real princess, and she’s a foreign exchange student,” Hajime said.  
  


“Wow. Well, she’s at least going to get a good education, going Hope’s Peak Academy,” Nagito said.  
  


“Yeah. Wanna come over for a bit? I was just on my way home,” Hajime said.  
  


“Sure,” Nagito smiled.  
  


Once arriving at the house, Hajime and Nagito passed by the living room.  
  


“Hajime? Is Nagito over?” Hajime’s mother called from the living room. Nagito poked his head into the room, and smiled.  
  


“Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Hinata,” he said.  
  


“Good afternoon. We’ll miss seeing you for the next three weeks,” Hajime’s mother said.  
 

“Yeah. I’ll miss seeing you guys, too. But, I’ll be back for two months afterwards before I go to school,” Nagito said.  
 

“Oh? Where are you going?” Hajime’s father asked.  
 

“I just found out today that I was picked by the school officials of Hope’s Peak Academy to be the ‘Ultimate Lucky Student’,” Nagito said sheepishly.  
 

“Hope’s Peak Academy?!” Hajime’s parents exclaimed.  
 

“Yeah. I promise I’ll keep in contact as much as possible while I’m there, though,” Nagito said.  
 

“You better. I know Hajime will miss you a lot,” Hajime’s mother giggled.  
 

“Mother,” Hajime said, looking away as his cheeks turned pink.  
 

“Alright. You two boys enjoy yourself, now. I’ll start making dinner in about an hour or so,” Hajime’s mother smiled. Hajime took Nagito’s hand, and the two went downstairs to his room. Hajime sat at his computer, and pulled up the Hope’s Peak message boards.  
 

“Hey, am I on there, yet?” Nagito laughed, coming over, and putting his arms around Hajime’s shoulders. Hajime clicked on one of the threads, and started scanning the page.  
 

“It doesn’t look like it, yet. You want me to add it?” Hajime asked, kissing Nagito’s arm.  
 

“You don’t have to,” Nagito said.  
 

“But you want me to,” Hajime laughed. He started typing in the text box.  
  


‘Hey guys. They picked out who the Ultimate Lucky Student is this year is. His name’s Nagito Komaeda.’  
 

Hajime submitted the text box.  
  


“There. Now you’re on there, babe,” Hajime said. He turned in his chair, and stood up. He and Nagito sat on his bed.  
  


“I’m going to miss you a lot in a couple months,” Nagito said, looking at the bed.  
  


“Don’t say it like that. You sound like I’m going to be dying in couple months,” Hajime said.  
  


“I know. And, I don’t mean it like that at all. It’s just that I’m sad I won’t get to see you. You know how Hope’s Peak is. All the students chosen for that year go there, and everyone has their own dorm room, and they basically live there for the entire school year. I’m really excited to go, but upset that I won’t be with you,” Nagito said.  
  


“Again, don’t be like that. This is really good for you! If, in the future, a job sees that you went to Hope’s Peak Academy, you’ll be in! Just even going there is an achievement in itself! And, like you said earlier, I plan to be in contact with you every chance we get,” Hajime promised.  
 

“I’ll also call you every night while I’m gone. And, I’ll bring back at least something small for you,” Nagito said.  
  


“You don’t have to, Nagito. Just you coming back to me will be a present in itself,” Hajime smiled.

~~~~~~~~~  
 

Two weeks later, Hajime called Nagito late at night.  
  


“Nagito! I’m so sorry I woke you up, baby, but I’ve got great news!” Hajime exclaimed.  
 

“What is it?” Nagito yawned.  
  


“I will be joining you this fall! I just got an email from Hope’s Peak Academy! They said they had needed one more student, but had already picked the talents and lucky student for this year, so they decided to look in the Reserve Course for a student, and picked me!” Hajime exclaimed.  
 

“Wait, what?! That’s amazing!” Nagito exclaimed, shooting to a sitting position in his bed, now wide awake.  
 

“I know! It looks like I didn’t waste that money for the entrance exam after all! The email also said that tomorrow, some academy officials were going to come pick me up and give me a tour of the school as a formality. I mean, I already know the entirety of the school like the back of my hand, but, I still can’t believe it!” Hajime said happily.  
 

“I know! When I get back, we’ll definitely have to celebrate! I hope our dorms are right next to each other,” Nagito said.  
 

“I hope so, too, but I wonder if the dorms are placed in the hallways in alphabetical order. If it’s that way, I’ll have a dorm by Hiyoko, and your dorm will be by Nekomaru’s,” Hajime said.  
 

“If that’s the case, then I’ll be coming over a lot,” Nagito said. Hajime laughed.  
 

“And I’ll be coming by yours a lot, too,” Hajime said.  
 

“We can alternate dorms, then,” Nagito laughed.  
  


“Well, I’ll let you go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you up, babe,” Hajime said.  
 

“Ah, it’s alright. I’ll talk to you tomorrow night, and you tell me everything that happened, okay?” Nagito said.  
 

“Okay. Night, Nagito,” Hajime said.  
 

“Night, Hajime,” Nagito said. The two hung up. Hajime changed into his pajamas, and went to bed, as Nagito laid back down, and fell back asleep.

~~~~~~~~~  
 

 **~N~  
**  

The next night, as I got ready for bed, I dialed Hajime’s number, and held the phone up to my ear. The phone didn’t even ring, and I got an error.  
 

“We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again.”  
 

I hung up, and stared at my phone. That was….weird. Why did Hajime change his number, and not tell me?  
 

Brushing it off, I went to Facebook as I started brushing my teeth. I needed to get his new number, if he changed it. Going to Messenger, I scrolled in my contacts, but soon raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
 

Where was Hajime’s contact?  
 

Even going to Twitter, Instagram, and Snapchat, I didn’t have his contact.  
  


What the actual hell?!  
 

Did he...break up with me? And he was ghosting me?  
 

What the hell?!  
 

What happened? What did I do wrong? Just yesterday, we had been talking about him joining me at Hope’s Peak Academy.  
 

Putting my phone down, I finished getting ready for bed. I picked up my phone again, and started to look for his contact again, but it was still gone.  
 

“Hajime…,” I said softly.  
 

I suddenly decided to end my vacation tomorrow. I’d head back, and go to face him. I’d apologize for anything and everything I had done wrong.  
  


“I’m sorry if I did anything, Hajime. But….you could’ve just told me what I did,” I said softly. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I could feel the side of my head getting wet slightly. I turned over, so my tears would soak into my pillow.

~~~~  
  


**~H~  
  
**

No.  
  


No.  
  


This isn’t what I wanted!  
 

No!  
 

I watched. Unable to move. Unable to speak. I watched, as I was hooked up to another machine.  
  


I wanted to scream. Wanted to run.  
  


Get me out of here!  
  


I don’t want this!  
 

“Don’t you worry. Once we’re done here, the person known as Hajime Hinata will cease to exist. You are the perfect candidate for our Izuru Kamukura Project. Once we’re done here, your talent will be talent itself. You will become our Ultimate Hope.”  
 

No!  
 

I don’t want this!  
  


Let me go…!  
 

Let me go!  
  


Nagito, please!  
  


Nagito!  
 

My eyes followed one of the academy officials' hands. I couldn't see what he was holding.   
  
Someone, please!   
  
Get me out!   
  
I want out of here!   
  
Please!  
  
I felt a sting on my neck. Everything in my vision started to fade.  
  
No.  
  
Please, no!  
  
Nagito!  
  
Nagito.....save me...!


	2. Chapter 2

**~N~**

My stomach was in knots. What was I going to say that wouldn’t make anything awkward? Deciding to bite the bullet, I took a deep breath, and knocked on the front door. Hajime’s mother answered.   
  
“Oh? Hello. How are you?” she asked.   
  
“Hello, Mrs. Hinata. Is Hajime in his room?” I asked.   
  
“I’m sorry, but who are you talking about?” Hajime’s mother asked. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.   
  
“Y-Your son. Hajime. Hajime Hinata. He’s in his room, right?” I asked.   
  
“I’m so sorry, sweetie, but maybe you’re confused with another house. My husband and I...we don’t have a son,” Hajime’s mother said.   
  
“A-Are you sure? I swear you do. He’s my boyfriend. I know you have a son named Hajime,” I said. I realized I was starting to get frantic. I forced myself to start calming down. What in the world was going on?   
  
“I...I’m sure, darling. You do seem like a sweet boy, though. I do hope you find him,” Hajime’s mother smiled, before shutting the door. I walked back to my car, and sat in the driver’s seat. I got out my phone, and dialed Hajime’s number again, getting the same error message. I bit my lip. Really, what the hell was going on? This wasn’t him ghosting me. There’s no way he’d be able to delete every social media, change his phone number, pack everything up, and move out within the span of two days. It wasn’t possible. And now, his mother acting like she had no idea who Hajime was? This was getting very strange and confusing. I’d have to keep looking. And, when school hit, I’d still do everything to find him.   
  
~~   
  
**~H~**   
  
I watched, motionless, as he walked into the room. Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. I didn’t know what he was doing here, but for some reason I felt like I could relax with him here. Before anything would let me relax anymore, I saw Yasuke Matsuda come in, following Chihiro. So, the Ultimate Programmer and the Ultimate Neurologist. What were they doing here? I was still terrified. I didn’t know why this was happening, or why it was me they chose for this sadistic process. Chihiro sat down, with Yasuke sitting next to him. They were both looking at something on Chihiro’s computer, before Chihiro looked up at me.   
  
“H…..H….H-Help…………..m-m-m-m….e,” I choked out. I still couldn’t move anything, with so many restraints holding me to the table, but I did my best to try and move my hand, or even my fingers, towards Chihiro. Chihiro bit his lip nervously, and looked away from me, not saying a word. Yasuke didn’t move or say anything, but the look I could see on his face made it clear that he had heard me. The two spoke in hushed whispers, and I couldn’t pick anything out from their conversation, but Chihiro seemed upset, and looked like he wanted to leave. Yasuke took a deep breath, and whispered something that made Chihiro hang his head. The two then looked at me. Chihiro now had a pained expression on his face. Like he couldn’t bear to see anyone like this. I didn’t blame him. I wouldn’t wish this pain on anyone. Not even my worst enemy. Chihiro took a deep breath, as did Yasuke, before they both stood up and walked over to me, Chihiro holding his laptop still. I tried to follow what they were doing with my eyes, but as Yasuke walked out of my line of sight above me, the fear started rearing itself up again. I wanted to cry, I was so terrified and in pain. I could feel something go around my head. Chihiro leaned closer to me.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Hajime. I….I really wish I could,” he whispered. I felt Yasuke’s hand on my neck, another sting, then everything fading to black.   
  
~~~~   
  
**~N~**   
  
Two months later, I was pacing around in my dorm room. It was the first day of my years at Hope’s Peak Academy. I should be happy. The Ultimate Lucky Student. But, I wasn’t. Even though this wasn’t a traditional school, it just had many floors and layers, so each student could hone their craft, I couldn’t get happy. The rest of my summer had been spent looking high and low for Hajime, but there was nothing. I felt defeated. Something was wrong, but I couldn’t figure it out. Even asking all of Hajime and I’s friends yielded nothing. They’d either look at me like I was crazy, or ask me who Hajime was, because they didn’t know. The Ultimates for the next four years here, being around them was exciting, but, I was too upset to get nervous when talking to them.  
  
I went to my school-issued laptop, and bit my lip, hoping for something. Anything. I was lucky that my mother was actually friends with an alum of Hope’s Peak. I chuckled weakly. Lucky. Ultimate Lucky student. I started typing out the email, pushing the thought out of my mind.   
  
_Chihiro Fujisaki. My name is Nagito Komaeda. You know my mother, Sirena Komaeda. I am out of ideas. I need help. My mother told me you graduated as the Ultimate Programmer. My boyfriend, Hajime Hinata, is missing. I’m suspecting that someone has really hurt him. His social media, his very existence. It’s all gone. It’s like he never existed in the first place. Please. You must know something, or at least be able to help me. I will pay any amount of money, if you require it. I just want to know what happened to him. Please.  
  
~Nagito Komaeda_   
  
I sent the email, and left my dorm to go to the cafeteria. As I walked, I scrolled through my phone. As I sat down at a table, someone sat next to me.   
  
“Nagito? Are you alright? Ever since we have arrived here, it seems as if you are very sad about something,” Sonia said.   
  
“Ah, it’s just….nothing,” I said, looking away. It hurt to explain it again to someone. Especially someone who wouldn’t understand.   
  
“Are you sure? You know you can talk to me, if you need help,” Sonia said.   
  
“I’m sure. But, thank you, Princess Sonia,” I said, trying to muster a small smile.  
  
“Please. No need to call me by my title while we are here together. Sonia will be just fine,” Sonia smiled.   
  
“Thank you, again,” I said, keeping the small smile. Sonia left the table, and I got up to go get some food. If I could get Chihiro’s help in finding Hajime, then it’d be in my favor. A human being didn’t just disappear into thin air. Why was I spared Hajime’s memory? Was it because I had been away, when he had been taken away? Did Hajime die after he told me? No, that wouldn’t be possible. He’d still have his social media if he had just simply passed on. I ate very little, and went back to my dorm room. I got back on my laptop, and saw that I had a email. I quickly checked it.   
  
_Nagito. I regret to say that my hands are tied, here. I cannot help you, but I wish I could. If you find anything, please let me know. Again, I am so sorry that I cannot help you look for him._

_-Chihiro Fujisaki_

I gripped my computer chair tightly. That was it. Chihiro was my last hope. If he couldn’t help me, I’d just have to accept that Hajime was go-

_Knock, knock, knock._

I looked over at my door. A few seconds later, there was another knock. I stood up, and went over to the door, opening it. A student I hadn’t seen was standing there. He was wearing a student’s uniform, had long, grey hair, and his eyes…

His eyes!

One of them was Hajime’s!

The other eye was a deep wine color, but the one that looked so familiar. An eye I had gazed lovingly into for three years, now.

“Hajime…? Hajime!” I said happily. I was about to hug him, when he held up his hand.

“My name’s Izuru Kamukura. Who’s Hajime?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, quick thing here. I know nothing about Danganronpa Zero, or Yasuke Matsuda. I just needed an Ultimate Neurologist, saw one actually existed in the DRP universe, and used him. So, if his character isn't accurate at all, I'm sorry ^^;


End file.
